Harry Potter et l'héritage de Poudlard
by Sydro
Summary: Mon T6 perso, spoiler possible. Harry commence sa sixième année en surprise pour la poursuivre jusqu'aux tréfonds de Poudlard Première fic, résumé nullot... review plz!
1. Fuite par Cheminée

**¤Fuite par cheminée¤**

Le 4 Privet Drive n'avait en ce jour de Juillet rien qui puisse sortir de l'ordinaire, une pure maison moldu en apparence dont les habitants étaient presque tous absents. Dans sa chambre un adolescent méditait, un garçon bien normal en somme physiquement, si on oubliait l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclaire qui lui striait le front. Mais en lui rien n'était, au bon dire de son ignoble, famille "normal".

Un sorcier, voilà ce qu'était Harry Potter! Mais un sorcier torturer, depuis sa quatrième année à l'école de Magie la mort avait déjà trop roder à ses côtés. La mort de Cedric fut le premier moment où un personne chère a ses yeux périssait face à Lord Voldemort… et il y a de cela quelques mois se fut au tour de son parrain adoré de perdre la vie face à ce monstre qu'était le seigneur des mangemorts. Depuis cet évènement le jeune homme se perdait à ruminer de sombre pensée et à écouter le vent rire de ses déboires.

_Allons Harry! Pense à ce que tes amis diraient si il te voyait en se moment!_

S'auto réconforter était un des seuls moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour se garder la plus lucide possible. Il ne tentait plus de se souvenir des bons moments passé ou des victoires, il se forçait simplement à demeurer heureux que pour ceux qui le soutenait encore.

**»Bang!**

Le bruit provenait du salon, il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe quoi mais… le survivant pouvait reconnaître entre tous le bruit caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette! Il descendit l'escalier en trombe, il allait se faire tuer si il n'effaçait pas les traces avant le retour de son oncle.

_¤Il ne reste plus que cela soit un autre fourre-tout du genre à Dobby!¤_

Mais en bas l'attendait encore plus déconcertant que l'agréable petite elfe de maison, tout de même un de ses bons amis. Une surprise que même un cauchemar, n'aurait pas oser utiliser… Draco Malefoy se trouvait au beau milieu de son salon!

»Malefoy veux-tu bine me dire ce que-

Harry stoppa sa phrase net quand il vit l'état sa visite inattendue, en effet son ennemi juré n'était pas vraiment dans une position de force, il semblait agonisant… même mort-vivant! Harry s'avança et se mit à genou près du Serpentard, il le retourna sur le dos puis accota sa tête à un coussin rapidement choisit parmi ceux de la pièce.

»Pot-Po… Otte… er…

»Draco! Draco! Mais répond!

»Do… loris! J'a… ai maa… aaaa… al!

Si Harry aurait été à l'aube de sa cinquième il aurait tout bonnement paniqué et user de magie… mais là une autre confrontation contre le ministère ne se plaçait guère à son horaire. Il laissa quelques instants son hôte pour se diriger vers sa chambre et sa fidèle chouette. De ce même fait il écrivit un cour message à l'adresse de Dumbledore puis il le relut rapidement.

"Cher Albus

Je vous écrit en toute hâte, Draco Malefoy gît blesser dans mon salon, il est venu par poudre de cheminette d'après moi. Envoyer moi quelqu'un de l'ordre au plus vite! Merci!

Harry"

Même si ce message ne lui plaisait pas entièrement il ne perdrait pas de temps en faire un autre. Confiant sa missive à Hedwing il reprit la direction du rez-de-chaussée. De retour en bas, au pied de Malefoy toujours vague et délirant il attendit. Essayant de communiquer, de le rassurer sur le fait que son agresseur ne pouvait être dans sa demeure, même si cela il n'en faisait pas une certitude pour lui-même. Il attendit en tout un bon trente minutes…

**»Bang!**

Dans l'encadrement de sa cheminée se tenait Remus Lupin ainsi que Dumbledore en personne. Le loup-garou s'approcha en vitesse mais avec attention du malade tandis que le noble directeur de Poudlard inspectait l'endroit.

»Alors Harry, rien d'autre appart un vieil adversaire qui te rend visite à l'improviste?

»Non professeur sinon un été bien morne…

»Parfait, un été morne est emplement mieux qu'une vie dans la tombe! Non? Lupin? Notre ami ici présent n'est pas trop dans de sale drap?

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal donna expressément son avis, ce qui ne réjouit pas ses deux interlocuteurs.

»Il a été durement torturé, son corps n'est pas mutilé mais son esprit est balafré par un nombre incalculable de doloris… si il ne c'était pas échappé il aurait finit comme Alice et Frank! Nous ferions mieux de l'emmener à St-Magouste!

»Non! –Coupa Dumbledore- il vaut mieux le garder loin d'un endroit où les mangemorts finirait leur travail…

Il prit une longue pause, dans sa tête comme dans celle de Harry résonnait de multiple scénario; Lucius pourrait bien avoir fait cela juste pour avoir la cachette de Harry, Malefoy aurait put se rebeller contre son père. Bien des "si" se mirent à tourner dans la pièce devant le garçon blessé. Se fut Lupin qui trancha;

»Au "Terrier" c'est la qu'il saura le mieux caché et du même coup éloigné de l'ordre!

»Professeur Lupin –Harry n'y croyait pas- on ne peut pas exposer Ron!

»Mais non –rassura le directeur - Ronald est partit en vacance avec son frère Charlie il ne reste que Molly et Virginia!

La décision prise malgré qu'elle s'avéra un peu à contrecœur pour Harry.. les trois personnes partirent par portoloin vers la vieille demeure des Weasley, Dumbledore fut l'unique qui pensa laissé un mot au tyranniques tuteurs du survivant pour expliquer son départ.

_Il ne le remarquerait même pas de toutes manière! _Pensa-t-il au moment du départ.


	2. Dompter le serpent

Bon je continus ma fic…

Réponse:

Sahada: Veux pas casser ton fun mais… dans l'ordre ça va faire: Hermione—Gwin--»? puis Harry—hétéro--»? et dans le dernier chapitre un étrange Draco—gay--»?. Le dernier personne a encore osé…

Chibigoku2002: Merci Bien **

* * *

**

**¤Dompter le Serpent¤**

Le survivant s'éveilla, comme à chaque matin il se mit à pratiquer son rituel matinal; commençant par la rechercher de ses lunettes.

_¤Chez l'oncle, le terrier… Poudlard, l'ordre du Phénix… pourrait-il au moins se mettre d'accord sur la position de leur table de nuit!¤_

Quand enfin il mit la main sur sa deuxième plus grande malédiction après sa cicatrice il put se mettre debout et aller s'habiller. Cette soudaine envie de changer de son pyjama rapidement venait clairement du fait que le Terrier avait un hôte plutôt énervant.

»Harry –Hurle Molly Weasley- tu veux bien aller réveiller notre dormeur!

Harry cogite sur ce qui lui tente présentement; aller déjeuner, saluer Giny et l'aider à se pratiquer au Quiditch, attendre la réponse de ses amis aux dernières nouvelles, faire la grâce matinée…

_¤Tiens réveillé Malefoy n'en fait pas partit…¤_

»J'y vais Mme Weasley!

D'un pas las et peu enjouer l'adolescent se dirige deux chambres plus loin, ou "gît" son pire ennemi. Quand il pousse la porte de la chambre il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire face à l'impuissance du dangereux serpent.

»Allons il ne fait pas assez froid pour que tu rentres en hibernation.

»Ahhh… le tortionnaire sadique qui revient! 5h du matin c'est pas une heure pour réveillé un homme ça!

»Idiot –Harry s'énerve- il est 9h! Cela fait trois jour que tu es ici et tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé le sens de l'heure!

Le griffondor se décida à quitter la pièce, chaque rencontre avec cet être abject lui met les nerf à fleur de peau. Quand il vas sortit de la pièce, à l'instant ou il est pour claquer la porte il ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter un cruel;

»Le tortionnaire c'est pas celui qui ta mit en miette?

»Poootter! Je vais t'é-

**-CLAQUE **

La porte fermé étouffe la fin de la phrase du serpentard, prenant la direction de la salle à manger Harry remarque enfin Hedwing.

_¤Youpi! Enfin mes réponses!¤_

Mais il se décomptent bien vite, au lieu de quatre lettre il n'en trouve que deux. Celle d'Hermione et de Neville son du compte mais pas celle de Ron et Luna…

»Allez donne vite! –Dit-il tout en allant chercher un gâterie pour sa chouette.-

Il commença sa lecture seulement quand il fut bien assis devant son déjeuner. Entre deux toasts il ouvrit la première enveloppe et avalant un œuf il se mit à déchiffrer l'écriture brouillons de Neville Londubat.

_"Salut Harry_

_Merci d'avoir enfin penser à m'écrire pendant les vacances, ma grand-mère capotes justes à savoir que je me suis finalement fait des amis fiables! Elle est vraiment contente… _

_Drôle de nouvelle, ma première idée aurait été de te dire que tu aurais du le laisser crever mais en y pensant bien peur-être mérite-t-il la vie?_

_Aide le à se remettre, l'endoloris est un sort horrible. _

_Neville"_

Manquant de s'étouffer avec son muffin il se mit à lire la seconde lettre;

_"Harry!_

_J'adore Paris! J'adore! _

_Mais si on pense plus sérieusement, je_ –Tache d'encre-

_Non je vais t'en parler à Poudlard c'est trop capoter et personnelle pour être bien expliquer en lettre! Malefoy est un pourri donc garde bien tes arrières! Ne fait pas de geste inconsidéré envers lui. _

_Aussi as-tu des nouvelles de Ron, pas possible de le joindre lui ou Charlie?_

_XXX(en ami) Hermione"_

¦¤¦¤¦¤¦**Deux jours plus tard**¦¤¦¤¦¤¦

L'après midi perdait lentement sa bataille contre la soirée, Harry et Giny étaient étendus dans l'herbe… à moitié sonné. Leurs balais à quelques pas de là. Malefoy monta la colin en gloussant, il était ivre de rire. Puis il se tut brutalement.

»Merde!

Son hilarité venait de causer sa perte, il avait perdu pied et venait de débouler les 7 mètres de pentes herbeuse qui le séparait du terrain appartenant "officiellement" aux Weasley.

C'est un peu moins riant qu'il remonta, quand il fut à quelque pas des deux personnes à demi consciente il leur adressa un large sourire.

»Alors belle rencontre?

»Dah! Malefoy? –Giny balbutiant mais elle avait encore les idées claires.-

»Hey oui! Vous vous êtes tous le deux retournez en me voyant sortir de la maison seul… dommage!

»Draco t'es ignoble!

»Non seulement c'était amusant de vous voir voue rentrez dedans!

Cet échange aurait pu s'envenimer affreusement comme les cinq dernières ayant eut lieu pendant les dernières 48h de l'héritier Malefoy si les deux personnes habituellement en force n'avait pas été K.O.

Draco dans un mouvement inattendus aida nos deux accidenté du balais à s'adosser à un arbre légèrement à droite du lieu du crash.

»T'es devenu moins abjecte qu'avant ou c'est la chute qui brouille ma raison?

»Non Harry, j'ai disons changé un peu c'est dernier temps. Principalement au début des vacances.

Le fait que Draco Malefoy prononce son prénom terrifia le survivant, c'était soit un délire soit une moquerie soit… qu'il disait vrai!

»Et ça doit être cela que ton père n'a pas trop aimé?

»Oui… mais attend comme tu sais que-

Giny se mêla de la conversation même si sa voie n'était qu'un râle.

»Qui d'autre?

»Mouin… si je vous raconte jurez moi de la mettre en veilleuse!


	3. Le Drame de Draco

_Encore un autre! Je n'au casiment plus de temps moi!_

Amy Keira: Merci! Celui-là aussi tu devrais aimé.

Sahada: Bah moi j'ai d'autre idée... écrire Hétéro j'suis pas pire... Gwin aussi... mais yaoi cela finit toujours par me dégouter. J'suis un mec qui déteste les scènes de gay trop explicite. **

* * *

**

**¤Le drame de Draco¤**

Les deux personnes ne purent s'empêcher de promettre de ne rien révèle, après tous voir Draco Malefoy sincère n'est pas une chose courante. Malgré les douleurs de leur chute il purent s'assirent aux cotés du Serpentard prêts à écoute.

»C'est assez simple et étonnant… Après m'avoir prit la tête avec McNair, mon tuteur depuis l'emprisonnement de mon père, j'étais partit faire une promenade dans les rues du quartier. Une grand quartier sorcier, chic et élégant donc à l'image de ma "famille", et tout le parcourant je ruminais les notes de mes buses.

»Si pire que cela? –Demanda Giny-

»Bah oui! En DFCM j'obtenais une mention humiliante et en métamorphose je passais sur la ligne. Donc pour relaxer j'étais aller faire un tour mais au fil du temps je me fâchait étant le fait que je savais très bien que Granger avait eu Optimal partout!

Il fit une pause, Harry et Giny aussi, ils perdirent leurs regards dans le soleil couchant. Déjà le clair-obscure faisait place au crépuscule. C'est fixant l'éternité qu'il continua d'une voie brisé.

»Puis… puis… c'est là qu'elle ma percuté. Une blondinette, au yeux bleus qui avait un espèce de grand sourire niet!

Draco appuya du s'appuyer en arrière, un poids l'écrasait.

»Une moldue qui c'était perdu dans le quartier, une personne sans pouvoirs, sans dignité… qui m'a fait craquer de deux regards et trois sourires!

»Hein? –Le survivant pensait bien avoir la berlue- Malefoy tu es tombé amoureux d'une moldue! Ah la vache!

»Pfft, la vache c'es plus tard dans l'histoire qu'elle arrive… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'ai raccompagné à la sortie, en chemin on avait parlé de tous même de la pluie et du beau temps.

Soudain un cri avait transpercé la nuit tombante, un appel qui avait déjà milles fois résonné sur la colline.

**»Les enfants; Souper!**

Coupant court leurs discussions, les deux amis et leur… leur…

_¤On s'en fait un ami ou quoi? Harry vas dire quelque chose! Malefoy le…¤_

En arrivant au Terrier les élèves de Poudlard trouvèrent leur lettre de livre, celle de Draco y était.

»Bien entendu, il faudrait être devin pour faire plus vite que Dumbledore!

»Madame Weasley, Dumbledore ne l'est pas un peu?

»Surement jeune Malefoy! Surement!

Harry y trouva aussi une lettre lui étant destiné personnellement, un belle lettre semblant cacheté avec soin.

_¤Ron!¤_

Mais l'ouverture le mit au déroute, cela venait de Directeur. Il ne la lut pas et alla prendre place à table, la faisant cruellement attendre.

¦¤¦¤¦¤¦**Après le souper**¦¤¦¤¦¤¦

Giny avait rassemblé ses deux hôte dans sa chambre, tout comme Harry la suite de l'histoire de Malefoy était une chose qui la tenaillait.

»Bon comme ça je vous ai accroché?

»Bin oui!

»Avec un tel changement chez mon pire ennemi, OUI!

»J'aurai préféré que non. Bon, je vais ou éviter le long blabla… j'ai même simplement perdu le goût de vous la compter en me la rappelant cette histoire. C'est très simple; j'ai passé mon fin Juin début Juillet avec ma Candy. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur le mal que j'avais fait, sur les idioties que j'avais déclenché depuis ma première année…

Il se mit à pleurer, pleurer comme un gros bébé. Son cœur ne tenait plus, ses souvenirs était trop blessant.

La jeune Weasley se mit à lui passer la main dans le dos, la jeune fille avait passer de nombreuse années à réconforter ses frères et Draco n'avait rien de différent.

»Un vrai mangemort ne lui aurait pas parler! Un vrai mangemort ne l'aurais pas aimé! Un vrai mangemort n'aurait pas changé d'attitude! Un vrai…

Dans ses derniers sanglots ses deux nouveaux "amis" avait compris. Un test… un terrible test pour le plaisir de Lord Voldemort!

Draco se retira dans sa chambre sans que Harry ou Giny n'eut pu rien faire. Mais qu'aurait-il put dire?

_¤Les ennemis de mes ennemis son mes amis! Draco est avec moi maintenant!¤_

Quand il rentra dans se chambre il y trouva la lettre non ouverte sur sa table de nuit. Finalement, après sa toilette il posa ses yeux dessus.

_"Cher Harry_

_Permet moi de t'appeler par ton prénom, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi. Étant donné qu'il s'agit de ta sixième années et que tu te trouve en Buse et Aspic je vais te confier un poste assez gratifiant._

_Pour expliquer mon choix je dirais que après tes exploits avec l'AD, que d'ailleurs je t'autorise à poursuivre, j'ai décidé de faire de toi, de Miss Granger M. Londubat les nouveaux professeurs de DFCM!_

_Prend le Poudlard Express comme d'habitude mais j'enverrai un professeur vous cherchez._

_Albus"_

Le survivant du se caler dans son lit pour ne pas tomber dans le pommes. Il ne pouvait pas croire à cela, il était prof!

_¤Professeur Potter… professeur…¤_

C'est en rêvant à ses cours à venir qu'il passa sa nuit.


End file.
